


Too Late

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: You comfort the Doctor when he mourns for Rose.





	Too Late

He was too quiet.

Usually he was the most excited, happy person around, but today, the Doctor wasn’t himself.

He looked really depressed, his brown eyes far away.

Even more worrying, he had a permanent frown upon his face.

‘Doctor? Are you alright?’ you asked sometime later that day.

He smiled. But you realised that it was a sad one.

‘I’m always alright’ he assured you.

However, you didn’t believe one word of that claim. You peered at him, laying down on one of the sun lounges on the alien beach he had half-heartedly taken you to that morning. He had his arms behind his head, just staring into the distance. You sighed and got up.

‘Okay, spill’ you ordered, as you perched on the edge of his lounge. He turned around to face you.

‘I don’t know what you mean, sorry’

‘Yes, you do. Somethings worrying you’ He sighed.

‘Nothing gets past you does it? You’re too observant’. He sat up to face you.

‘I miss Rose’ he admitted.

‘Rose? She’s the one who is trapped in the parallel world, isn’t she?’ The Doctor had told you about her.

He nodded.

‘I’ve been thinking about her today. Today is the anniversary that she was taken from me forever.’

‘I’m sorry’

‘It’s not your fault’

‘But’- he continued, his voice breaking. ‘I never got the chance to tell her how I felt. I was too gutless. I never got the chance to say that I loved her. That I was in love with her’- his voice was strained. Plus his eyes were filled with tears. You reached over and wrapped his arms around his skinny body. He put his head on your shoulder as he wept.

‘I’m all alone now Y/N’ he sobbed.

‘You’re not alone, Doctor. You have me’ you assured him, as the pair of you sat there on that alien beach, under the alien suns, while he cried, mourning the loss of his love of his lives. You almost didn’t hear him as he whispered.

‘That’s what she said. And now it’s too late’


End file.
